Bleach:Another warrior
by True-Oblivion
Summary: What would happen if a new character came into bleach?  A.N. this is my first story so please review and forgive the bad summary also the only thing i own associated with this story is my OC Akio.
1. Prolog

A.N. Please review and tell me what you think

**Prologue**

"So this is where he lives..." muttered the mysterious figure standing on the cliff overlooking the town. As a branch snapped under somebody's foot behind him he suddenly turned around and looked into the trees. "so they have finally arrived have they." he turned back around, "took them long enough." Suddenly massive blue wings unfurl from his back, "heh, just try to follow me" he then jumps of the side of the cliff.

The Shinigami tailing him then runs forward with his hand outstretched saying "Hey! Wait!" but by the time he gets to the cliff edge he has disappeared...


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Please review and tell me what you think

**Chapter one**

"Pay attention class as we have a new student" said miss Ochi as she stood in front of the whole of class 1-3. _oh great another transfer student_ thought Ichigo "you can come in now" continued miss Ochi. Then a person with a strap of cloth over his eyes, Dark blue to black hair, along with a basic teenage body build walked through the doorway.

_Hang on haven't I seen him before? _Ichigo thinks again and tries to remember where he saw him. "please introduce yourself to the class". Miss Ochi then said. The person then proceeds to write the kanji forming his name onto the blackboard "My name is Akio Matsuki" _That voice!_ Ichigo suddenly remembers where he had last seen the new student. _The cliff!_ Ichigo thinks _he was that guy on the cliff!_ "go ahead and sit in any open seat" miss Ochi said to Akio.

Akio then proceeds to sit near Uryū. _Why there_ Ichigo wonders while Akio starts a whispered conversation with Uryū. _What's this?_ Ichigo thinks while he starts to listen in. _"I'm guessing that you are a Quincy?" _Akio whispered, Uryū has a stunned expression on his face when he said_ "How the hell do you know that !" _Akio simply says _"I know that there are other people with stronger than normal spiritual pressure in this class, if you want to find out about me then gather them all so I don't have to repeat myself, ill be at the roof after school" _Ichigo was stunned thinking _how the hell does he know?_


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Please review and tell me what you think also sorry for the length of the last two chapters I will try to make these next chapters longer

**Chapter Two**

Lunchtime, same day: Uryū was talking to Chad and Orihime about the new student and Keigo was over talking to Akio along with Mizuiro and Tatsuki, _So pretty much what I expected the various groups to do when this guy arrived _Ichigo thought, _but what he said to Uryū still bothers me,_ Ichigo then remembers what Akio said to Uryū

_Flashback start_

_I'm guessing that you are a Quincy?" _Akio whispered, Uryū has a stunned expression on his face when he said_ "How the hell do you know that !" _Akio simply says _"I know that there are other people with stronger than normal spiritual pressure in this class, if you want to find out about me then gather them all so I don't have to repeat myself, ill be at the roof after school" _Ichigo was stunned thinking _how the hell does he know?_

_Flashback end_

Ichigo was worried, _how the hell did Akio know that Uryū was a Quincy if he doesn't tell us when we are on the roof after school I will probably kick him off of the roof, probably wouldn't do anything being as he can fly and all _Ichigo mentally shrugged _eh the kick itself will probably hurt him_

Akio was talking to Keigo, Mizurio and Tatsuki although the conversation was mainly just to find out what kind of guy the new guy is. Keigo was going over the top with every statement like usual so Akio asked Mizurio and Tatsuki "Should I just ignore him?" "When he is being like this, yeah" Tatsuki replied. Keigo was crushed "Hey cmon this was my idea after all" Keigo complained, "eh, we would have done so anyways" Mizurio said while shrugging. Keigo was gobsmacked.

"Anyways" Tatsuki continued "Has anyone showed you round the school yet?" "Not so far no" Akio replyed. "Do you want me and Mizurio to show you around then?" Tatsuki asked. "might as well," Akio replyed "Anything is better than watching your frend overexagguate everything" Akio gets up and leaves the classroom with Tatsuki and Mizurio leaving Keigo standing there with his moth wide open with shock at being ignored for more than half the conversation.

Uryū was talking to Chad and Orihime about Akio, so far the conversation was mainly about his personality "Anyways he seems like a nice guy" Orihime was saying "I agree with you there about his personality but his spiritual pressure is definatley surpressed" Uryū said "What do you mean?" Chad questioned, "Well not only did he know I had high spiritual pressure but he also knew that I was a Quincy and that there was some others in this class with high spiritual pressure for humans." Chad and Orihime were stunned "But how is that possible?" asked Chad "I dont know but he said that he will tell all of the people with high spiritual pressure who he really is after school on the roof" "We better make sure we can go then"Orihime replied.

"Hey Ichigo" Orihime said as she walked over to him "Have you heard from Uryū yet about what we have to do after school?" she asked "what you mean meeting up with that new student?" Ichigo replied, "Yeah," Orihime said "But isnt it weird though?" "What you mean what he knew in relation to Uryū?" Ichigo asked "Yeah, I wonder how he knew?" Orihime replied "If you want to know your asking the wrong guy, I dont know the first thing about sensing another person's spiritual pressure" Ichigo said as an answer to Orihime.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. please review and tell me what you think

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo, Uryū and Chad were waiting in front of the stairs to the roof for Orihime to join them so they could all go up together to face down Akio and find out what he is and how he knows so much about them. "Hey Guys" Orihime said as she saw them just after she turned the corner, "Where have you been?" Asked Ichigo when she came up to them. "Well..."

Flashback start:

"Cm on Orihime please come with us" Chizuru said after she had been punched in the face _Again_ by Tatsuki for doing what she usually does with Orihime. "I'm sorry but I have something else I need to do right now." Orihime replied. "What do you have to do?" Tatsuki asked, "its just something with Ichigo and the rest of the group." Orihime said "So I guess I better be going." she said as she started to run in the direction of the stairs.

Flashback end:

"...So that's what happened and why I took so long" Orihime ended "Right... so are we all set to go and get some answers from that guy?" Ichigo said. "Yup" replied Orihime, "Yes" replied Uryū, "Nnh" replied Chad. "Right lets get going then" Ichigo said as they all start walking up the stairs.

As they all walked through the door they saw Akio looking out over the town "Took your time didn't you?" he said without turning around, "You took so long I thought you were not coming." "Of course we were going to come, we want answers." Ichigo said "If you want answers all you have to do is ask." Akio said quietly.

"Alright, first off how did you know Uryū was a Quincy?" "That is simplicity in itself," Akio replied "How else would I know unless I have met him before?" "What do you mean I have never seen you before in my life!" Uryū Shouted. "Oh, but you have," Akio replied "It was a long time ago but you have." "How long ago was it then?" Uryū asked "About 3 years before your grandfather died." Akio said "I was one of his closest friends before he died, and one time I came round to see him he was training you. Of course I looked a lot different then, a lot different..."

Flashback start:

"So you have no idea?" Akio asked Sōken Ishida on top of the roof, At this time Akio has the basic soul reaper garb on but his eyes are not bound like they are now showing their perfect sapphire blue colour otherwise he is basically the same. "No I am afraid I do not, it is a shame though my old friend, I wish I could help you more than I can now." Sōken said regretfully "Its fine I was only hoping for a lead to its location at best, I was told that almost all people have no clue about their existence any ways" Akio sighed "Oh and your young apprentice heard some of that conversation, he is hiding behind that tree over there." Akio said while pointing behind and just to the left of himself." Then a young embarrassed Uryū stepped out from behind his tree. "Well I better be going" Akio said whilst standing up "I still have to look for them after all." "I guess so," Sōken said slowly, also standing up. "I had better start Uryū's lesson, which is probably why he came looking for me."

Flashback end:

"So you were that soul reaper back then..." Uryū said quietly. "Yes, I was, also before you ask I was not among those assigned to guard him because he was my friend." Akio said. Uryū stayed quiet. "Any other questions?" Akio asked the rest of them. "Yeah I have one, if you are a soul reaper then why did you run from me on the cliff?" Ichigo asked. "Ah so you were that Shinigami on the cliff near town? I ran because I no longer trust soul reapers." Akio said quietly "And I will not tell you the reason, no matter how much you ask." "Alright then, I have one last question" Ichigo asked "What the hell are you if you are no longer a soul reaper!" Ichigo shouted. "Heh, that's simple I am..." suddenly Akio breaks of his sentence and looks to the eastern part of town. "Damn it! Hollows!" Akio shouted. "I am going to have to cut this short guys" Akio said while running to the edge of the roof. "I have some hollows to take care of." Akio then jumped off the side of the roof

Suddenly Akio flew back up to the level of the roof edge and straight to where he saw the hollows. "I hope no-one has been hurt..." Akio said to himself whilst he was flying


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. please review and tell me what you think, also guys this one is going to be fairly short as I still haven't decided Akio's back story. Right now its a choice between a regular Shinigami experimented on by Aizen or a member of a clan of Shinigami destroyed by Aizen, help me pick by voting! Oh this wont be the whole back story just a base.

**Chapter 4**

Akio landed near to where he sensed the hollow."Looks like its near here..." Akio said to himself. He then gets an armband out. "I am so glad I brought this along" Akio said as he hit himself on the side of the body with the armband. Suddenly his soul jumps out of his body. As a soul he looks just the same in regards to his hair, build, and face but he is wearing a shabby cloak that completely covers his body making it seem that he is just a poor man, except until you see the massive sword on his back in a brown leather sheath. "Now I need a place to hide this..." Akio looks around, holding his body over his shoulders, and sees a thick bunch of bushes just of of the path. "That will do!" he said as he walked towards it. He put the body in the bushes and looked out towards where the hollow was.

Everyone except Ichigo was stunned that Akio has wings. "What the hell is he..." Chad said in amazement. "We go after him and find out" Ichigo said. "Do you know where he went?" asked Orihime. "I do" said Uryū "he went to the north side of town." "Then lets get going." Ichigo replied.

The hollow was wandering around in the northern part of town. Suddenly Akio drops out of nowhere in front of him. "Hello, where are you off to?" Akio said in a joking tone of voice. The Hollow growls at Akio. "What, you cant talk in a civilised tone of voice." Akio said while looking at his hands. The Hollow howls as it begins to run towards Akio. "A stupid move." Akio said. When the Hollow has traversed half the distance between them, Akio suddenly appears in front of his face, palm out towards the Hollows face. "Its over." Akio said. His palm starts glowing as he said, "Attack Glyph, Spirit Beam!" as he finishes saying this a massive beam of white light blasts out from his palm and envelops the whole of the hollows upper body. Akio slowly floats to the ground as the Hollows body slowly topples backwards.

Akio was walking back to his body when he suddenly stops. "OK guys you can come out now," Akio said without looking behind him. Slowly Ichigo and the others walked out from around the corner of a building from the direction Akio had come from. "How much did you guys see?" asked Akio still facing away from them. "From when the Hollow growled at you." Ichigo replied "Ah." said Akio. "So you saw my attack..." "Yeah, we did." Ichigo said. "What was that?" Chad asked in amazement. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else," Akio said, "And I have to pick up my physical body any ways." "Yeah I was wondering where you got the new clothes and sword" Orihime said. "Yeah..." Akio said "Lets get going then."


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. please review and tell me what you think. Guys due to a lack of votes I have decided on the normal Shinigami base.

**Chapter 5**

**3 Hours later, empty street:**

Akio was back in his body, leaning on a wall, facing Ichigo, Chad and Orihime. Uryū was at one end of the street looking out to make sure they were not interrupted, but was within earshot so he could tell what Akio was saying to the rest of the group. "So..." Akio said "What do you want to know next?". "First off, What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked. "As I said earlier I was a Shinigami," Akio explained, "I was unique though, due to the fact that I never had any skill in Kidō, instead I was born with the ability to use Glyphs like the one you saw me use on that hollow just before." Akio looked down at the floor, "That was what brought me to Aizen's attention." "Aizen!" Ichigo suddenly said in exclamation.

"Yes, Aizen, the same Aizen who betrayed Soul Society and began making Arrancars." Akio then went face to face with Ichigo. "How the hell do you think I have wings?" Akio asked Ichigo, "I... never really thought about it... I always thought it was part of your Zanpakutō." "No" Akio said, "I have never unleashed any part of my Zanpakutō's power in the human world, and before you ask, I made a second sheath for my blade so I don't actually have to use my Zanpakutō itself," Akio continued, " The reasons are still unclear to me as to why my Glyphs brought me to Aizen's attention, they are not that much more powerful to regular Kidō but for whatever the reason he sought me out and invited me to squad 5." Akio said looking down. "At the time I was honoured, but I soon learned what he had in store..."

**Flashback start:**

A young Akio, dressed as a basic Shinigami without a bind over his eyes showing eyes of a pure sapphire colour, wakes up tied to a table. "Huh?" Akio said slightly disoriented "Where am I?" "My research lab," A mysterious voice said from the shadows, "Huh, who is that? Capitan Aizen is that you?" Akio asks the figure. "Yes" Aizen replied, stepping into the light, "Why am I here Capitan Aizen?" Akio asks. Aizen smiles and says "Why else are research specimens brought to the lab?" The screams coming from that room were heard across the building.

**Flashback end**

Everyone was stunned, "But what exactly did he do to you?" Ichigo asked Akio. Akio looks down and said "He... he fused my DNA with that of... of a hollows..."

"What... the hell!" Ichigo said "How the hell are we supposed to believe that!" Ichigo asked Akio loudly while picking him up ad slamming him against the wall. Akio then holds his hand out to his side, darkness swirling in his hand. "This is how Ichigo," Akio said as a hollow mask, with a broad forehead down to the eyes and a thin nose cutting off at the mouth ,appeared in his hand. Akio then holds it in front of Ichigo's face, "This is my hollows mask." Akio said. Akio walked to the end of the alley saying "Ichigo we do need to talk privately, but I will let you choose when..." Akio then walked away leaving them all dumbfounded.

**5 Days Later, After Ichigo has been contacted by the Vaizards,**

Shinji walked up to Akio, who was sitting by himself on the roof at lunchtime, "We need to talk," Shinji said to Akio, "After school, meet me here," "What is this about anyway?" Akio asked while Shinji walked away. Shinji stopped. "Hollows." Shinji said simply then walked away. Akio simply returned to looking over the town from the roof of the school.

**After school**

Akio is standing on the roof looking over the town when Shinji arrived with a short blond haired girl in a red tracksuit. "What are we doing here Shinji! There is only a human here!" "Quiet Hiyori! This is the guy Ichigo said was closer to a hollow than us." Shinji said to her. "Shinji you know that's impossible, so lets just kill the liar and get out of here." Hiyori replied. "You calling me a liar?" Akio said with the faintest tone of irritation in his voice. "So what if I am?" Hiyori said in a provocative tone of voice. Akio suddenly turned into his soul form, facing Shinji and Hiyori, with his body lying beside him. "Do you want me to prove to you I am not lying?" Akio said while holding his hand out to the side. "Go on then try to convince me" Hiyori said mockingly. Darkness had already started to swirl in Akio's hand before she said that. "Then look at this." Akio said. The darkness then solidified into Akio's hollow mask. "Would this convince you?" Akio asked Hiyori, holding it up towards her so she could clearly see. Hiyori stayed quiet for a while. "Come with us." she said walking back downstairs.

**2 Hours later, At the Vaizard hangout,**

Akio walks through the door, looking around at the derelict building, "Fit's" is all Akio said about the building, "So what now?" He asked. "Trial by combat" Hiyori replied. She then suddenly jumped at Akio, Zanpakutō smashing into the ground where he was standing. Hiyori looked around in surprise. "You expect to hit me with that kind of attack?" Akio said from on top of a ruined pillar. Hiyori growled towards where Akio was. "Call out your hollow now!" Hiyori shouted at Akio. "Why?" Akio asked, "I could kill you without using hollowification." Hiyori suddenly howled in anger, and shouted "Don't you mock me!" as she pulled her hollow mask on. "Hmph, looks like I will have to get serious." Said Akio as he pointed his hand towards her. Hiyori was perplexed as to why he had done what he did. Then Akio's hand started to glow. "Attack Glyph, Hells Fire!" Suddenly a series of large fireballs started launching from the glowing palm towards Hiyori, who manages to dodge the first salvo by jumping on top of a different pillar, but the second salvo launched hit her on the back as soon as she landed, sending her flying straight into the wall. "Does that convince you?" Akio asks Hiyori.

**10 Minuets later**

Akio and the Visord's Are sitting down talking about Akio's past. "Whoa... that is really bad, but how did you get away?" Asks Love with a perplexed look on his face. "After I was modified, I was hunted by all Shinigami," Began Akio, "I managed to lose almost all of them except for Urahara and Yoruichi, both of which had turned their squad members back, When they caught up to me I was hiding in a cave in east Rukon district 79,

**Flashback start:  
**

A Shinigami clothed Akio, now with cloth over his eyes and wings burst out from the back of his clothes, is sitting in a cave looking out at an overgrown forest with a few building placed sparsely between the trees, _It looks like I lost them_ Akio thought to himself, _I can finally rest for a short while._ Akio falls asleep against the wall of the cave. Just then A purple haired woman wearing the Squad 2's uniform, and a blond haired man wearing a captains Haori walked in the entrance of the cave. Akio then said "who's there!" in an exclaimed voice, "Wow, your skills at detection really are as great as they say." the woman said. "That voice... Captain Yoruichi!" Akio said while jumping up. "And Captain Urahara! Damn I thought I could rest, I couldn't sense any malevolent pressure nearby..." "That is because we don't want to hurt you." Urahara said, "We want to get you out of here and safely to the human world." "How can I trust you?" Akio asked them,"The last captain I trusted turned me into this... thing, so tell me why the hell should I trust you!" Urahara then knelled down on both knees and faced his head to the floor, "Because if you don't trust me you can kill me now." Urahara said with finality. Akio was stunned. _Urahara isn't the type to risk his life to lie to anyone..._ Akio thought."...Fine but until we reach the portal stay within reach..." Akio said quietly. "Alright then." Urahara said, "To be honest I was worried there at the middle part but I guessed that you were not that type of person ha-ha." Urahara said with his hand behind his head.

**End flashback**

"...so that's how I met Urahara and got out of the soul society." Akio finished his speech.

**So what do you guys think, this chapter took me a while so can you please review and tell me what you think? Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Guys I have had an amazing lack of reviews lately and I know I have been gone awhile but I will be continuing this one for a while.

**Chapter 6**

**A few days later, just before Ichigo goes to the Vaizard hideout:**

Akio is standing outside of a small wooden building, with a grey roof and red kanji letters above the door, looking directly at it. A young red haired boy opened the door and walked outside. "Huh?" the boy said looking directly at Akio. "Hey Jinta! You mind telling Kisuke I am here to see him?" The boy know as Jinta said "Fine." In a much louder voice he shouted, "Boss! Visitor for you!" A man in a green and white striped hat poked his hat out of the door and said "Hmm? Who is it Jinta?" "Guess" Akio said with a small smile on his face. Urahara looked at him and said "Akio!"

**A few minutes later, inside Urahara Shop:**

Akio and Urahara are sitting in a room and are drinking tea. "Well I am just assuming but I don't think you came here for tea?" Urahara asks Akio. "Good guess." replied Akio. "I am actually here for two reasons; first to see an old friend," Akio said, smiling, holding his cup up to Urahara so as to indicate him. "And the second reason?" Urahara asks smiling. Akio's face falls slightly, "I have made contact with the Vaizards." Urahara's face is incredibly serious as he says "Ah, And?" Akio sighs, then says in a fairly quiet voice, "It looks like I was another in a long line of experiments..." Akio looks down and continues "You know I really am grateful to you and Yoruichi for finding me first, if it was anyone else I don't know what would have happened..." "Yes I do know, and so does Yoruichi, And if you forgot we knew you before you were experimented on..."

**Flashback begin:**

**Akio, Urahara and Yoruichi have just taken down a huge hollow on the outskirts of the rukongai:**

Akio is panting heavily, holding his Zanpakutō in both hands with the tip on the ground. Urahara is standing nearby with Yoruichi. "Very well done Akio" Urahara said with a smile on his face, "Indeed, I think we have a potential Capitan in our midsts." Agreed Yoruichi. Akio smiles a little at the compliment and replies, "I really doubt that, I don't even know my swords name yet..." "But the way you wield your blade is that of someone in fifth seat or higher!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "How can you not know its name and be that proficient!" Akio twists the blade a little to look at the flat edge, "I don't know... at certain points it seems I am in perfect sync with my blade and can almost hear its voice but it slips away a moment later... Its driving me insane!" Akio said, quietly at first but ending with a shout. Urahara walks towards Akio saying, "Calm down. Let me see your Zanpakutō." Akio manages to lift the sword and holds it with the cutting edge facing up and the side towards Urahara, who then touches two fingers to the blades side. "Hmm, Ah I see, you haven't seen your Zanpakutō for what it truly is, you think of it as a weapon, not as a part of your spiritual energy." Akio lowers his Zanpakutō to the ground and looks at it keeping quiet. "I...I suppose your right, thanks." Akio said after a few minutes of silence, he then turns away and said "I need some time to think, you two go back without me..." Akio then jumps into the trees and manages to get away from there fairly quickly.

**A few hours later in Akio's room in the Shinigami Barracks:**

Akio is sitting in a meditative state so as to contact his Zanpakutō. Suddenly he says " Do you mind Yoruichi I am busy?" Yoruichi opens the door and said in a surprised tone of voice "Wow, you are as good as the say at sensing pressures, Anyway I just came to check on you to see if you were OK since we didn't see you after we got back." Akio sighs and opens his eyes "It isn't working anyway, almost as if my sword doesn't want to tell me its name..." Yoruichi kneels down in front of him and says, "To be honest I think you are not in a deep enough state of meditation, When you are deep enough you would not be able to sense anyone's presence beside your own and your Zanpakutō's." Akio remains quiet for a while looking directly at the floor. "I... I have always been able to sense another's presence... it was my elder brother who I could sense as a human and the only brief moments when I couldn't sense another life were those few brief moments between my brothers death at the hands of a hollow and my death of the wounds I sustained..." Akio has a look of fear in his eyes from when he recalls this moment of total mental silence in his life. "This is going to terrify me out of my mind but..."Akio sighs "I need to do this." Yoruichi looks at him and says "Akio, I promise you I will stay with you until you wake up from your meditation." "Thank you" Akio said with a smile. Akio then proceeds to close his eyes then slowly breaths deeply.

For Akio time has started to blur but he has managed to reach his inner world.

**Akio's inner world:**

Akio's inner world is a huge sprawling metropolis with huge Red buildings spanning over 175 feet tall. Akio is standing on the side of the biggest building in the centre of the metropolis. Akio slowly looks around as he slowly manages to realise where he is. "Yes!" Akio shouted in triumph as he jumps in the air and punches the air. A figure cloaked in shadows approaches Akio. "Akio.." the figure said in a quiet voice. "Are... Are you who I think you are?" The figure smiles "Yes Akio I am your Zanpakutō's spirit form" Akio's eyes widen in surprise and hope. "Then... then can you... can you tell me... your name please?" The figure replied "I shall, my name is: Shi-no-kama" Akio looks at Shi-no-kama in sudden recognition. Akio then stuck his hand out to his Zanpakutō's spirit. "Since we are partners I think this is appropriate" Shi-no-kama then grins, "As do I" Shi-no-kama agrees and takes his hand in a handshake.

**In the Soul Society:**

Akio slowly opens his eyes to find that Yoruichi is sitting if front of him with an expectant look on her face, she the asks "Well?"Akio then proceeds to smile properly, "I... I did it." Akio replied. Yoruichi then suddenly hugs him in joy "Finally!" She said Happily. Akio is exceedingly surprised at her reaction. Yoruichi then stands up. "Tomorrow you will be training under me to master your shikai, the day after, you get to petition to the squad of your choice."

**Flashback end:**

"Good times eh" Akio said with a smile. "Did my advice from back then help you?" Urahara asks Akio. "Akio looks directly at Urahara "Yes Urahara it honestly did."

**Next Day at the Vaizard Hangout**

Akio is standing outside the hangout leaning against the wall near the door when Ichigo approaches. "Hey Akio! Where you been, I haven't seen you after school?" "Until I started working with the Vaizards I was always on the roof until sunset. I was only contacted two days ago, First day I spent with the Vaizards introducing them to my past, and yesterday I spent with Urahara." Ichigo looks surprised when he says "You know Urahara!" "Yeah I was friends with both him and Yoruichi when I was a Shinigami," Ichigo is dumbstruck. "Cm on, the Vaizards want to meet you."

A.N. Okay I am gonna skip the fight in the hangout between Ichigo and Hiyori and get to the point where Ichigo is on the machine.

**A short while later, Ichigo is on a specially designed oversize walker, and the Vaizards are lounging around and helping Ichigo keep his pace,**

Ichigo suddenly kicks the Walking machine towards Hiyori, who pulls Shinji in front of herself to take the blow. Ichigo and Hiyori suddenly have a shouting match about the use of the machine. Akio has completely blanked out and is still thinking about the past. "Time to go... Ichigo..." Akio suddenly snaps himself out of his memories when he hears this. "About frigging time Shinji" Akio muttered under his breath. As the barrier is lifted and the group goes to the underground training centre, Akio asks "So how are we going to handle his hollow form?" "We are going to take ten minute turns so as to give everyone a 80 minute rest between each turn." Shinji replied "Only ten minutes? I could probably last about an hour solo." Akio replied "Stop bullshitting! Even if we all fought him at the same time full strength we would struggle to last an hour." Shinji said with a pissed of face "Yeah, but are you forgetting that I took Hiyori on without even using my Zanpakutō?" Shinji just kept looking forward, "Yeah but we are not trying to kill him, just keep him contained." "Fine then, let me fight him first and see how long I last before I need a break." Shinji stops and looks directly at him. "You do realise that you wont be able to hold back, right?" Akio looks away from Shinji, "Yeah, I know,"

**A few minutes later, inside the barrier created by Hachi:**

**Ichigo has just transformed into his hollow form, with long orange hair with white and red hollow bone covering with tail included, Akio is standing on the opposite side of the barrier from him in his soul form, crouched low with his hand on his Zanpakutō.**

"So this is your Hollow form eh, Ichigo?" Akio said looking directly at him. "Looks like I will need my eyes for this." Akio said as he raised his hand to his blindfold. Akio then hooks his thumb under the cloth and pulls the cloth away from his eyes. His eyes are completely black with the exception of two red circles in each eye, one turning clockwise, the other, counter-clockwise. "Let's get this started!" Akio said as he suddenly draws his Zanpakutō while charging at Ichigo. Akio's Zanpakutō is blocked by Ichigo's arm, Akio jumps back and lands a short distance from him. "Looks like I will have to fight properly." Akio the holds his Zanpakutō sideways, flat edge towards himself, "It's time to reap, Shi-no-kama!" Akio's Zanpakutō is then enveloped in darkness. The Zanpakutō then forms into a Scythe with a black blade, with a red design on the blade, the handle is a silver and black spiral. Akio then rears his Zanpakutō back and shouts "Yami-no-tsubasa!" As he swings the scythe forward multitudes of black blades spill out from where the blade was swung, all of them then heading for Ichigo. Ichigo jumps Into the air, then as he comes down swings his tail to destroy the blades, most of hem are destroyed but three manage to get through and cut him on his arms and his left leg. Ichigo lands on one knee with blood flowing from the three wounds inflicted. Akio observes that Ichigo has high speed regeneration by the fact that the wounds have already sealed and the blood flow stopped a few seconds after landing. "Shinji, how long has it been?" Akio shouted not taking his eyes off of Ichigo. "20 minutes" Shinji shouted back, Akio sighs, "Well it looks like we got 40 minutes left, at least eh Ichigo?" Said Akio. Ichigo simply roared back. "Heh, how did I expect that answer?" Akio said. Akio then proceeds to charge at Ichigo, for close quarters combat.

A.N. Right guys what do you think? And please review this I need to know what my public thinks...


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. Alright im gonna skip forward a bit, This happens during Grimmjow invaiding Karakura the second time. Also just a heads up but this chapter is about Akio and his Glyphs.

Chapter 7

Akio is walking alone in the mountains surrounding Karakura town. He is currently in his soul form.

"It should be around here..." Akio mutters to himself. The path he is walking leads to the centeral area of the mountains west of Karakura town. The path itself is a dirt path surrounded by trees with occasional boulders along the sides of the path. A roar sounds in the distance, coming from along the path Akio is walking along. Akio looks sharply towards the source of the noise, and smiles slightly. "Well even if I cant find it, I would have at least done something useful today." Akio then spreads his wings and flies directly upwards to get an arial veiw of the target.

A short while up the path a bat hollow is standing in front of an enterance to a cave, there is a clearing in front of the cave mouth and the multiple craters suggest many battles over what lies in the cave which has a barrier covering the enterance and the hollow is trying, in futility, to break it down so he can retrive the object inside for Lord Aizen.

"Cmon you thrice damned barrier fall!" The hollow shouts while continually attacking the barrier with its talons. Akio lands on a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Akio looks at the hollow with indifference and is about to attack before he notices the barrier. He looks in surprise at he barrier as he recognises it as what he is after.

"Looks like a 'two birds with one stone' situation," Akio said with a smile. The hollow hears this and turns around shouting,

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Akio just smiles and jumps toward the hollow, filps in midair and lands in the center of the clearing.

"Just the person who can actually use what is inside that cave." Akio said confidently, whilst drawing his zanpakuto.

The hollow looks at he zanpakuto and said while laughing "A shinigami? Dont make me laugh! I have killed thousands of you scum and I will kill thousands more with the powers Lord Aizen will grant me when..."

The hollow is suddenly cut of when Akio suddenly appeared behind him and said quietly, "You talk to much, and I know the kind of 'powers' Aizen grants," The hollow turns its head towards him slowly as its upper body slowly slides from its lower body. As Akio sheaths his zanpakuto the hollow's upper body drops to the ground and dissapears in a blue light.

After the hollow completely faded away Akio walked up to the barrier and placed his hand in the center of it. The barrier reacts at his touch as ripples eco outward from where he placed his hand. The barier wavers for a moment then fades away completely Allowing passage to the cave. Akio walks in. Inside on an altar, lies a glowing stone with and engraving. Akio picks up the stone and looks carefully at the engraving,

"Sheild Glyph huh?" Akio walks outside to the center of the clearing. Whilst holding the stone in his left hand, he holds out his right hand and calls out, "Sheild Glyph, Heavens Barrier!" A Glyph appears in front of his right hand that looks like the engraving on the stone. A blue barrier then appears around him. Akio then releases the glyph which forces the barrier to fall. "Finally found the goddamn Glyph stone I needed."

**A number of hours later:**

Akio has set up camp in the clearing near the cave, a simple tent with a fire nearby. Akio is sitting by the fire staring into its depths. Akio is thinking about the past, and how people reacted to his Glyphs when he first displayed them.

**Flashback start, Shinigami Acadamy Training Grounds:**

"Right Akio I want you to practice Kido on that target over there." The shinigami instructor said. At this point in time Akio is wearing Shinigami Trainee clothing ,but is otherwise no different from any other flashback.

"Fine." Akio said and walked over to the appointed target. "Right I just have to focus my spiritural pressure into my hand and..." Akio is trying this but it produces a Glyph instead of just focusing the energy, his eyes suddenly snap open and his pupils are slightly thiner. He then calls out "Attack Glyph, Spirit beam!" Which then proceeds to launch a fair sized beam straight at the target, taking out the upper part of it.

The instructer then hurryed over to him and said in an ashtonished tone of voice, "What the hell did you just do!"

Akio, who is now back to normal, looked at his hands and said, "I honestly have no idea." he said this in a quiet tone of voice as he slowly topples forward.

**A few hours later in the General Emergency Relief Station:**

Akio groans, "Where... where am I?" Akio said as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Youre in the General Emergency Relief Station." A gentle voice said from nearby. Akio looks towards the voice.

"Captain Unohana!" Akio said in surprise, Suddenly sitting up. Akio is in a single room with green walls and a bedside table, sitting near the bed on the side facing the door is Captain Retsu Unohana, who looks like a young woman with blue eyes and black hair, the hair itself is long and worn as a large braid in front.

"Good, you are awake," Unohana said with a smile, "You have been unconsious for three days now."

"Three days! What happened?" Akio asked with surprise.

"After you used that Glyph you fell unconsious," Said Unohana, "You astonished the whole of soul society with that."

"Wait what!" Akio exclaimed, "What the hell happened? All I remember was standing in front of the target focusing my spiritural pressure to my hand then suddenly feeling extreamly tired and the target being completely destroyed, In between that I can't remember a thing." Unohana frowns slightly at this,

"Strange, but maybe this is what Head-Captain was on about..." Unohana said quietly,

"Wait a minute, Head-Captain Yamamoto knows something about this?" Akio asked Unohana with a serious look on his face.

Unohana looks down sadly and said "All the Captains know about Glyphs, but only the Head-Captain knows the truth, He also said that he wanted to see you when you woke up, If you are ready I will take you to him." Akio simply nods

**A short while later, at the captain meeting hall:**

"I hope you have at least a suspicion as to why I called you all here today." Head-Captain Yamamoto Said in a loud voice to quiet the assembled Captains. Yamamoto himself has an appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard and long eyebrows. Near him in two lines are the assembled Captains of the time.

"Well I am guessing it is to do with the massive spike of spiritual pressure a few days ago?" Urahara Kisuke, Captain of squad 12 asked the Head-Captain.

"Yes Urahara, it is," Yamamoto said in his booming voice, "A few days ago, a huge spike of spiritural pressure happened, but the problem is why," Yamamoto closes his eyes and sighs before continuing "The reason for the spike is that a Glyph-User has emerged." Yamamoto said. All of the Captains react in the same way, looking sharply at the Head-Captain with surprise. "The Glyph-User is a Shinigami Trainee named Akio and is being brought over by Captain Unohana."

"A trainee!" Urahara reacted in surprise "How the hell did he have the spiritual pressure to pull it off!"

"I have a suspicion but I will need to check it with Akio to see if it is right." Yamamoto said while looking down sadly. At that point Unohana walked into the room with Akio walking near her side.

"I have brought Akio Head-Captain." Unohana said while walking towards the other assembled Captains.

"Good, bring him forward." Said Yamamoto. Akio walks to the centre of the assembled Captains. "Akio, I will answer any questions you have but first you must tell me what you remember of the incident." Yamamoto said directly to Akio.

"If I am honest, I dont really remember much. All I remember is, I was focusing my spiritural pressure into my hand then I was suddenly exeedingly tired and the target was destroyed. That is when I blacked out sir." Akio said directly to Yamamoto. Yamamoto is looking down the entire time.

"Then it is as I thought..." Yamamoto said quietly, "It seems the spirit of the last Gliph user takes over the mind of the next one, uses the first gliph to give the user's body the instinctal knoledge to use gliphs, then makes the mind forget to lessen the trauma..." Everyone looked shocked at this,

"Well that answers my first question, but my second one remains unanswered,"Akio said fairly quietly.

"What is your second question?" Yamamoto asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Why am I beeing looked at like I am about to turn around and try to kill everyone?" Akio asked Yamamoto directly.

"That is because every time a Gliph user emerges a huge disaster happens." Yamamoto answered. "In all my life here there have only been two other Glyph users born and each time a massive disaster struck Soul Society, the first being the rebellion of two high strength Captains and their lieutenants, the second was a massive hollow attack, both leading to the deaths of many shinigami." Yamamoto looks directly into Akio's eyes. "Both of these times the Gliph users were the first to die so you understand that we will want to keep you under surveilance."

Akio just shrugged and said "So long as they dont interfere in my normal life fine."

Yamamoto nodded "Does anyone here want to take on this role, I will need two volunteers?"

Urahara raised his hand and said "I will take on this role."

Youruichi smiled at this and said "If Kisuke is doing this I better join in to make sure he doesnt become an experiment."

Yamamoto nodded at this "Then it is settled, Urahara and Yoruichi will accompany you for survalence, although for added safety we will make you a full fledged Shinigami."

Akio looked at him with wide eyes "Really?" Akio asked,

Yamamoto nodded and handed Akio a stone "This is why you will need to be a fully fledged Shinigami," Akio takes the stone and notices a specific design on the stone, which started glowing as soon as Akio touched it "This is what is known as a gliph stone, This is how Gliph users gain more Gliphs for both fighting and support,"

"This Gliph..." Akio is looking directly at the gliph on the stone, "This gliph is an attack gliph of the fire element if I am reading it right..." Akio said quietly, Continuing by saying "It's name... Hells... fire?"

**Flashback end:**

"It seems that the disaster they were talking about back then was Aizen huh..." Akio said to himself, Akio then sighs and said "Might as well get some sleep, It's gonna be hectic in the next few days..."

**A.N. So what do you guys think? Please review I do actually want to kow what you think... and yes next chapter is Hueco Mundo, Also if someone can tell me why I mentioned that Akio had a brother then I might accept them for help with ideas... Oh and dont share them between you, I dont want spoilers in case one of you guess right...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. I know I haven't updated on this story for a while, its just that my FFIX story is getting quite a lot of high praise so I have been focusing on that,**

**Akio: Understandable,**

**Me: Heh, yeah, mind doing the disclaimer for me since your here?**

**Akio: owns nothing to do with this story except for the plot changes and me, Akio**

**Me: Well then, enjoy the next chapter of Bleach: Another Warrior...**

**Chapter 8**

Akio is standing on the same cliff he was when he first came to the town. He is smiling slightly and he is back in his own body, "It's good to be back," He then suddenly raises his head, noticing something is wrong, "Wait... where is Orihime?" The muscles near his eyes then buckle, showing that he is looking closely at the town, "And why is there a general consensus at Orihime's house? Unless..." Akio gasps, before stating, "I need to get moving, now!" And spread his wings, heading straight for Orihime's house.

**Orihime's house:**

"...A pity?" Ichigo asked Yamamoto through the giant screen. No-one in the room noticed Akio arrive at this point or him hiding in the shadows.

"Certainly if your story is true, then Inoue Orihime would still be alive," Yamamoto said to Ichigo, "However that, at the same time, means we have been betrayed," Ichigo started at this, "If she were abducted she would never have the chance to see you before she left, in other words, If she has disappeared after healing your wounds, Inoue Orihime has, by her own will.. Joined the Arrancars"

At this Ichigo shouted "Bullsh..." and went to hit the screen, but then Akio Interrupted,

"Not necessarily Yamamoto" Akio said while still leaning in the shadows,

"Who..." Renji started, as everyone drew their swords except for Ichigo, who said,

"What do you mean Akio?" Ichigo asked him,

As soon as his name was mentioned, ever single Shinigami in hearing distance stopped. Then Yamamoto asked, "Is that you?"

Akio smiled slightly and walked into the light, "Yeah, its me Yamamoto." Akio then ejected his soul from his body, catching it before it hit the ground, "It's good to see you again,"

As soon as his soul form is shown, all of the soul reapers take a step backwards in fear, even Hitsugaya. "Wait, why is everyone backing away from you?" Ichigo asked Akio,

"Its to do with the reason why I no longer trust Shinigami" Akio replied, looking directly at Ichigo's eyes.

"Why you no longer trust us..." Rukia said, looking down at the floor, Shaking, "You killed thousands of us!" She shouted at him,

"More accurately, I killed thousands of Aizen's Pawns." Akio retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about you damned Hollow!" Renji asked him,

"Hollow... That's only half true, Renji," At this everyone started,

"How did you know his name," Ichigo asked him

At this Akio put his hand to his face, "I should point out that I do still trust two Shinigami, but only because they left at around the same time as me."

"Urahara and Yoruichi..." Yamamoto muttered,

"Well you would know, my old friend, you did assign them to guard me at one point," Akio said with a grin on his face,

"What!" Everyone in the room shouted at the same time,

"As I said earlier, I'm only half hollow..." Akio supplied, "The other half is..."

"Shinigami..." Yamamoto finished.

At this everyone's jaws collectively hit the floor, so to speak, Hitsugaya was the first to recover, "But we were always taught that he was a humanoid Hollow, and he went on a rampage, killing thousands of us, before retreating, never to be seen again"

"Aizen, that Asshole," Akio growled, "Changing it so that I was the freaking bad guy,"

"Of course your the bad guy, Your a freaking Hollow!" Renji shouted at him,

Akio simply sighed, "Keep thinking that and your gonna lose this war,"

"What did you just say!" Renji shouted at him,

"You forget that the main bad guy here is Aizen," Akio pointed out, "A Shinigami"

"He is nothing more than a traitor, One who will be dealt with soon!" Rukia shouted at him,

"A Traitor who set up that whole damn scenario!" Akio shouted at them,

Everyone's eyes went wide at that, "Yes, the asshole known as Aizen, set up the deaths of thousands of Shinigami to try and destroy his hybrid creation!" Akio shouted at them, swinging his arm to the side, "I was forced to kill to survive, and frankly the only people who didn't think of me as a hollow are the only people I consider my friends!" Akio shouted, "Luckily for me Yamamoto found the whole thing questionable and called of most of the Shinigami hunting me, Leaving only Squad 2 and Urahara." Akio finished.

Everyone is looking at him with sympathy except for Renji, "How the hell are we supposed to believe that?" Renji asked him, with a condescending tone in his voice,

Akio then rushed forwards, grabbed Renji by his neck, and slammed him into the wall. "By looking into my eyes!" Akio said as he ripped off his blindfold, showing his radically altered eyes, "You tell me if these damn things are natural for either Hollows or Shinigami!"

Renji simply looked at his eyes in horror,

Akio then dropped him and retrieved his blindfold, replacing it, "As I was saying, before I had to do some correcting in the minds of some simple minded Shinigami who cant even think for themselves, Orihime could have been forced to go along with the Arrancars" Akio said, directly to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto remained silent before stating, "Go on," Showing that he is interested in his theory,

"She could have been threatened into it," Akio said simply,

Everyone looked up at that, "Wha- how?" Ichigo asked him,

"If how she awakened is any indication, then she is the type of person who would fight to protect others, not for survival or any other motive." Akio said, "This being she tried traversing the words at the same time as the Arrancars attacked, correct?" Everyone nodded, "That leads me to think that the whole purpose of that attack was to capture Orihime or kill as many people as possible until she said she would go along with them," Akio said, "And have you asked the guards for a description of the Arrancar that attacked them?" Akio asked,

"We have Akio," Ukitake said from off-screen, He then walked on screen and looked at him, and smiled slightly before stating, "It's good to see you again,"

"Same here my friend, Shunsui still the same?" Akio said to Ukitake,

"He never changes, ill tell him you asked after him though,"

"I would appreciate it my friend," Akio said before Rukia interrupted them,

"Wait, how the hell do you know Captain Ukitake?" Rukia said to Akio with a scowl on his face,

"You don't remember him, Rukia?" Ukitake said to Rukia,

"What, remember?" Rukia looked confused,

"I was once part of squad 13, and forever a Friend of Kaien Shiba" Akio said, looking down sorrowfully.

**A.N. Ok guys I know that this chapter is short but I just wanted to have this up here so that everyone knows that I am trying to keep the story going. So anyway, R+R and NO FLAMES! Thanks and Bye!**


End file.
